


Lovers Fangs

by BUBBLETAEY



Series: the struggles of vampire chan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Half-Vampires, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Vampire Bang Chan, enjoy, oh and banshee seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY
Summary: "oh my god- you're a cannibal!"Jeongin decides to surprise his boyfriend, but instead of finding Bang Chan peacefully doing his school work in the living room; he finds him sucking on Kim Seungmin's neck- cheeks flushed and eyes dreamy. What the fuck.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: the struggles of vampire chan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706074
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: (bubbletaey + skz au's)





	Lovers Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop and Smell the Garlic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304582) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



> check end notes for disclaimers, tw and author notes <3
> 
> * SMUT IS IN CHAPTER 2

"Oh my god."

Chan blinked awake, to engrossed in his meal that he hadn't even been paying attention to the front door opening- and neither did Seungmin, afterall, he always got extremely light headed during this monthly routine.

"Oh my _god_!" The voice shouts again, to a degree of urgency, but Chan doesn't move, not at first atleast, because he doesn't want to accidentally rip out Seungmins throat, but he also doesn't want to face the man standing by the doorway.

Yang Jeongin, his boyfriend.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 1 ]  
 _2 YEARS AGO_

The first time Jeongin met Chan, it was at a new years party.

Having just started university, Jeongin was well into the drinking and partying face (you know, until he's forced into the student debt and sleep deprivation phase). So it's no surprise that the first time they met, Jeongin was so drunk out of his mind, he _had_ to embrace Chan like he was straight out of Magic Mike.

Because come on! The tall(ish), thick armed, tattooed man was just brooding by the doorway, surrounded by equally as tough looking people. Even sober Jeongin would've tried to make a move on the older student, but drunk Jeongin didn't even consider the pros and cons before coming up with a mission to woo the man.

It went a little something like this;

Jeongin, wearing his best pair of jeans and white t-shirt stained with an unidentifiable yellow smudge, wrenched his arm out of Jisung's iron grip (in attempt for Jeongin to stop embarrassing himself any further), and made a beeline for the mysterious man dressed in black by the door, cradling a lonely bottle of beer like it was the last drink on earth.

He squeezed past the other sweaty and drunk occupants of the party, stepped on some poor guys fingers, knocking a girl into the mosh pit of shirtless dude-bros dancing to Rihanna before finally, _finally_ , making eye contact with the man of his dreams.

Jeongin grinned widely, preening like a praised puppy when Chan raised an eyebrow, and equally as amused smile dancing on his lips. Afterall, it must have been a sight, a nearly-20-something year old boy staggering through the crowd like a man with a mission, who of which was watching intrigued by the doorway.

If Jeongin was cool, or atleast had somewhat of a smooth factor and game to him, he would've waltzed up to the man and dropped a really good pick up line. But instead, he took one step forward, tripped on a cable wire connected to one of the dozens of speakers, and promptly fell forward into Chan's arms.

Chan threw his half empty bottle of beer into the air, thankfully caught by a friend of his (who you'll later learn as Lee Felix), and dropped forward to catch Jeongin before his face made contact with the hard wooden floor.

"Holy shit." He cursed, although to drunk Jeongin, who was simply infatuated with Chan's curly brown natural hair and dimples, it could have been the holy words of god, "Are you okay?"

Jeongin was currently pressed against Chan's chest, the vibrations from his low voice tickling his ears. But the more pressing issue was that Chan had chosen to wear a tight fitting black shirt, so his toned and tattooed arms were on show for the whole world to gawk at, which was a problem since Jeongin was clutching onto them like a lifeline, and didn't really want to let go anytime soon.

When Jeongin didn't reply to the question he had been asked, Chan pushed him up instead, so that Jeongin was now facing Chan, cheeks rosey from the heat and the alcohol, "How much did you drink man? You're overheating."

Perhaps deep down, they both knew it was because of their close proximity and Jeongin's inability to contain his blush around unfairly attractive men, but Chan still reached out to lay a hand on Jeongin's forehead.

The contrast between their skin was more than immense, and Jeongin found himself frowning in surprise.

"Bro," he slurred out, voice croaky and laced with what was probably jelly vodka shots, "Are you dead or something? You're hands are _freeeezing_!"

Jeongin watched in surprise as Chan paused, before bursting into the warmest laughter ever heard to man kind, promptly dragging Jeongin to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

[ LOVERS  
FANS 2 ]

"I can't fucking believe you Bang Chan!" Jeongin shouts, dropping the grocery bags he had been holding in an act to show just how angry he was.

Immediately it was obviously from the packets of vegetables and pasta packets that fell out of the bag that Jeongin had planned to make Chan dinner. Afterall, Chan had been drowned in revision and essay prep for his final medical exam, to graduate with an actual doctorate. Jeongin, the ever loving and supportive partner had respected the stress it was bound to bring, and wanted to do what he could to relieve that stress.

So dinner, cuddles...and more later that evening. It's what Jeongin loved to do with his boyfriend, and Chan needed to be reminded of that love.

But now, as all the groceries fell to the floor, Jeongin's erratic heartbeat pulsating through the air, it wasn't as simple.

Chan was completely perplexed, and so was Seungmin, as his fangs were still deeply embedded into Seungmin's neck, even with Jeongin nearly in tears only a few feet away from him.

It was as Chan retracked his fangs, did Jeongin's voice crack as he shouted,

"I can't believe you're cheating on me!"

Seungmin's eyed widened in shock, and Chan felt his heart quite literally shatter into a million tiny pieces, the guilt only stabbing him further when Jeongin sniffled pathetically at the sight of them.

Without thinking, Chan pulled himself away from Seungmin's neck in far too much haste, standing up to try and horribly explain the situation his boyfriend had unwillingly stepped into.

"Wait babe-" he started, only to hiss at his fangs nipping his bottom lip.

That's when Jeongin let out a scream that was probably heard from Mrs.Seo down the street, followed by Seungmin's tired sounding 'For fuck sake'.

Touching his mouth, Chan came to horrible realisation that the bottom half of his face was covered in blood, Seungmin's blood to be exact.

"What the FUCK-"

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 3 ]  
 _2_ _YEARS AGO_

Jeongin had sometimes found Chan a little strange.

From his dislike of staying out in the sun for a long time, his excessive amount of black clothing, his overdramatic repulsion for anything with garlic or pumpkin flavoured-

But he brushed it off. No one was perfect, and people had there dislikes. Jeongin had definitely met stranger people in his life, and after 4 months of seeing Chan, he barely scratched the surface of 'weird'. Besides, they could all be justified.

Chan was pale, almost unnaturally, so he got sun burnt easily. He liked black because it went with everything, and fit well with his aesthetic. Jeongin assumes he's mildly allergic to garlic, as one time they had gone to eat at a restaurant and after the main course Chan developed a huge rash on his neck. And for pumpkin, well, all Chan had said was 'the texture makes me uncomfortable'.

Completely understandable. So what if they couldn't go the beach around midday? So what if Jeongin's parents had begun calling Chan his 'emo goth boyfriend' (they weren't even official yet!)? And so what if they couldn't have pumpkin spiced caramel lattes together?

Jeongin was whipped, and with that came accepting his almost-boyfriends strange beliefs and dislikes.

Not to mention, Chan always made sure to make it up to him.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Jeongin had impatiently asked on their 4th date, Chan's cold palms securely placed on his eyes to make sure he wasn't peeking.

It was well into the evening, and the sun had long set, but Chan had told Jeongin to get ready, before dragging him into the car and parking at a wildlife park about an hour from home.

The summer nights breeze pricked at his skin, and eventhough Jeongin was wearing one of Chans (black) hoodies, the cold seeped it's way through and graced goosebumps across Jeongins body (That was another thing- Chan was incapable of feeling cold! Unfair).

They kept walking a few more steps until Chan abruptly stopped, making Jeongin sway at the sudden end to their journey.

" _Now_ can I open my eyes?"

"Go ahead." Chan whispered behind Jeongin's ear, slowly removing his hands.

Jeongin blinked at first, not expecting such bright lights, but once his eyes adjusted, a gasp left his lips.

A sky full of stars, so clear, so close, Jeongin wanted to reach out and catch one for Chan. The cold had all but left him for a few moments, pure awe and adrenaline for the unimaginable surging through his body.

Slowly training his eyes down, Jeongin found a blanket placed on the ground, a picnic basket at one corner and a few stray pillows (that looked suspiciously like the ones from Chan's sofa) at another.

Jeongins mouth went dry in shock, unable to look away, alternating between the picnic and the nights sky, "How- when did you have the time to prepare this?"

"I uh...noticed you never ask to go to the beach or the park in the morning anymore." Chan started, voice quiet, apprehensive, "And I felt bad, but I really wanted you to enjoy our first summer together, so I thought..."

Jeongin finally looked at Chan for the first time that evening, surprised to see him fiddling with the hem of his shirt, a very faint flush on the tips of his ears.

"Midnight picnic?" He finished, smiling wildly, dimples and all.

It's quite cheesy that their first kiss was underneath the starry night sky, or that Chan asked him to be his official boyfriend at around 4am on the journey home.

Jeongin was so happy and sleepy, that he nodded absentmindedly, squeezing Chan's knee comfortingly he drove them home.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 4 ]

"You're a fucking cannibal!"

Chan was stunned beyond belief, absolutely baffled as Jeongin suddenly stopped crying, and instead looked extremely pissed off. His heartbeat was still travelling too fast to be safe, and yet he stood steady and grounded.

"I'm- what? No!" Chan quickly replied, but it was met to no avail, as Jeongin was suddenly scrambling around, looking for something.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" He cried, grabbing a book from the nearby coffee table, "You'll never take me alive!"

Chan wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, "What?! I'm not going to kill you!"

Horror dawned on Jeongins face, "Oh my god, are you going to keep me around for a snack? That's so fucked up dude, I thought you loved me."

Okay _wow,_ Jeongin just said 'love' and Chan was feeling all types of emotions now. None of which were appropriate with a dazed Seungmin on the sofa, emotionally unstable Jeongin wielding a copy of _Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire_ like it was the Excalibur and Chan covered in blood.

"I'm not going to eat you Jeongin!"

The younger males fearful eyes went straight for Seungmin on the sofa, who waved back groggily.

"I'm not eating him either. Fuck- Jeongin! I'm not a cannibal!"

Jeongin was fuming, "Are you joking?! You just bit into Seungmin's neck- and don't even try to lie because his blood is still on your face. And look- he's still bleeding! If you're not a cannibal then what the fuck are you?"

Chan groaned, this was not how he planned for this to go.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 5 ]  
 _2 YEARS AGO_

Jeongin loved Chan, despite them only dating for just over half a year.

He loved the way he smiled when he thought no one was watching. Or how he unconsciously brushed through Jeongin's hair when they were close enough. The way his lips and hands were ice cold but his mouth and hugs were warm and secure. Even the way he loved to tease and annoy Jeongin whenever he could was hopelessly endearing.

That being said, neither of the boys had ever committed to the word 'love'. Sure they had said it jokingly, or meaningfully but not seriously...however now, Jeongin meant it. He just wasn't sure if Chan knew that.

In fact, this was Jeongin's first serious relationship, and he was deathly afraid that if he were to slip up and express just how much he loved Chan, it would all come tumbling down.

"Chan?" Felix asked, typing away on his phone. The distant beating of a speakers bass from downstairs, "What about him?"

Felix was yet again, throwing another joint party for his and Jisung's birthday. So as the party slowly began to develop downstairs (under the supervision of Chan at the door, because there was a strictly no drugs allowed in the house rule), Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin sat comfortably in Jisung's room, lounging about until more people and the other birthday boy showed up to entertain.

"How were his last relationships?" Jeongin asked hesitantly, and although he had only had a few sips of Chan's beer (which is the only thing he drinks, weird), he felt himself let lose and become a little dazed. Maybe it was the pre-party aura, or the thought of loving Chan that made him feel weightless.

Felix paused, slowly looking up to meet Jeongin was a sympathetic smile, "Everything okay between you two? That's quite a loaded question."

"Yeah!" Jeongin quickly explained, "It's good! Really good actually."

Seungmin laughed at that, sitting up from where he was sprawled on top of Jisung's bed, "Then why such a long face?"

"I...think I love him." Jeongin started, unsure whether or not to meet their eyes.

Felix and Seungmin were his friends, obviously, but they were Chan's first. Felix and Chan went to the same international highschool, and Seungmin was Chan's neighbour since they were kids...so if he were ever to have a serious chance with Chan, he needed the blessings of his friends.

But that wouldn't be a problem it seemed, as Seungmin grinned widely and Felix smacked him on the back excitedly.

"Dude! That's great!" Felix shouted, scrambling beside him were a bottle of tequila was safely stored under Jisung's bed, "Let's celebrate!"

"Hold on Lix." Seungmin grumbled, pushing down the bottle, "Jeongin obviously has more to say."

Jeongin ignored the sad and disappointed look his Australian friend gave the bottle of alcohol, before slowly putting it back under the bed.

"It's nothing serious- I just, wasn't sure if Chan would be comfortable with me...telling him that."

Seungmin's eyes widened, "But hadn't he already told you?"

"Uh, no?"

"Are you sure?" Felix drawled, rubbing the back of his neck in thought, "I swear we had this exact same conversation with Chan a couple weeks back."

"He- what?" Jeongin asked, suddenly hyperaware of every small sound around them, "Chan...he- wait-"

"Maybe you should have this conversation with him, Jeongin." Seungmin advised, Felix nodding reverently beside him, "You're both obviously worried about the same thing. It's best if you talk to him directly."

"But not today! Today we part-aye!" Felix shouted, pulling out the bottle again.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, but held a hand out, "You heard the man, you're only 21 once."

The party was well underway after that, and Felix had left them about half an hour later to go actually mingle in his own birthday party, leaving Seungmin and Jeongin to talk, laugh and drink moderately. Seungmin shared embarrassing stories about Chan and his own boyfriend, Hyunjin, who was studying at another university across Seoul.

Jeongin laughed himself sick, before promptly passing out on top of Jisung's bed, snuggled deep in his friends bed sheets with absolutely no shame.

Chan walked in about an hour later, just as Seungmin was leaving, stumbling upon a peacefully sleeping Jeongin, hair a mess and covers pulled tightly around his shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow at Seungmin, who only shrugged and smiled knowingly, patting Chan's shoulder, "He's a good kid Chan. Hurt him and I'll kill you."

Chan snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be giving this speech to _him_?"

"No Jeongin is my son, I love him."

"And me?"

"You're just some random dude I picked up on the streets when we were 5."

"Charming, I'll remember this moment when I ask Felix to be my best man. Now go away."

Seungmin laughed quietly, knowing there was absolutely no malice in their banter, leaving the room with a childish wink and another supportive pat on the arm.

Turning back to a sleeping Jeongin, Chan couldn't help but smile fondly at him, appreciating the absolute peace and happiness creased onto his face. Removing his shoes, Chan got into bed with him, easily encasing the other boy in a hug.

They spent Felix and Jisung's 21st birthday asleep and cuddling, and no one had the heart to wake them up when they cut the cake(s), followed by Jisung falling into the pool, dragging Felix down with him.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 6 ]

"Oh god- is this a kink thing?" Jeongin asked, eyes wide with what could either be described as fear or hurt.

" _What_?!" Chan demanded, feeling himself flush in embarrassment for both him and Jeongin.

Seungmin cleared his throat, finally having gained the consciousness to move around, "I'm just going to go-"

"No." Both Chan and Jeongin said at the same time, Chan because he was worried Seungmin might pass out on his way home due the blood he had drained from him- and Jeongin because he wasn't going to let Seungmin leave without explaining why his boyfriend was biting into his neck. They were supposed to be _friends_ for god sake, he blames Seungmin for...whatever this is just as much as he blames Chan.

Seungmin sighed, plopping himself back down onto the sofa, "Just tell him Chan, he's already seen us."

"So you _are_ cheating on me!"

"No!" Chan repeated, senses heightened. He could hear his and Jeongin's heartbeats go crazy at the tense situation, and Chan wanted nothing more than to hug Jeongin and tell him it was all okay and just a hude misunderstanding, but thought better of it when he focused of Jeongin's shaking frame, "I promise I'm not cheating on you!"

"Then what, Chan?!" Jeongin cried, eyes glistening once again, "What else could you possibly tell me that could justify why you were sucking on Seungmin's neck like some-"

The silence that followed the realisation was the most painful thing Chan had ever experienced in his life, because he watched in horror as Jeongin's eyes narrowed down to his mouth, finally processing the elongated fangs peaking over his bottom lip. The adrenaline of the situation finally seeping away, leaving behind dreaded logic.

"Like some..."

Chan listened, Jeongin's voice becoming quiter and quieter, and he seemed to shrink into himself. Unconsciously trying to appear smaller than he actually was. Prey.

  
Chan tried to hear Jeongin's heartbeat, tried to distinguish if it were fear or confusion his boyfriend was feeling- and yet, he could hear nothing over the hammering of his own pulse, drumming loudly in his ears.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 7 ]  
 _1 YEAR AGO_

"There's something wrong with me." Chan muttered into the night, fiddling with Jeongin's fingers under their shared blanket.

They were cuddled up on his sofa, having finished a movie marathon and unwilling to move out of the warmth they had created. Jeongin wasn't sure of the time exactly, yet felt himself slipping inbetween sleep and awake, or stuck somewhere inbetween.

Chan had his arms wrapped around him, Jeongins back pressed against his chest, transferring as much of the heat he carried to the other. The ghost of Chan's lips gently caressed Jeongin's neck, making him shiver everytime he felt the warm breath of the other man holding him.

Jeongin snorted, not feeling quite awake, "What isn't wrong about you? You prefer peas over potatoes for one."

Chan's low rumble of a laughter vibrated through his chest to Jeongins, and Jeongin hummed contentedly at the feeling.

"You're right, I'm horrible."

Although Jeongin was joking (not about the peas thing, that was real and a extremely horrific yet recurring dinner conversation), Chan's answer felt far more genuine than simple banter.

Eventhough he was half awake, Jeongin could figure out that they were talking about two completely different things. One of which Chan didn't seem to want to share yet, but was hopelessly battling with on his own.

As honest as loving relationships should be, some things are better kept hidden until there's no need for them to stay in the shadows. They cause no harm to anyone, no disruption in a relationship, only loneliness...fear.  
Jeongin understood that both he and Chan had a long way to go in their lives before they revealed their darkness to eachother.

And maybe, just maybe, they could be eachothers light as well.

But not yet.

Jeongin felt horrible with empathy, so he sat up slowly, limbs numb from the warmth and being in the same position for such a long time. Carefully (without kneeing Chan in the groin painfully), Jeongin turned around so they were facing each other, his legs on either side of Chan's thin waist.

He leaned forward, arms wrapping around the broader mans shoulders, laying his head comfortably in the crook of Chan's neck.

Almost immediately, Chan's arms came out to circle around Jeongin's waist, tightening as Jeongin took a deep breath in, his lips ghostly like butterfly feet over Chan's neck.

He smelt like cold cologne, antibacterial gel from hours in the lab and...familiar. Warm. They didn't talk for a long time, and as Jeongin felt himself slip away into the comforting hands of his boyfriend of a year, he mumbled into his shoulder,

"I love you."

The next morning he woke up in bed, Chan humming to himself happily in the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting around his apartment.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 8 ]

"You're a vampire."

There was no question to the statement, and Jeongin only blinked profusely, either holding back tears or trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not, "That makes so much fucking sense."

Chan felt all his blood rush to his ears, deafening. Anxiety churned in his stomach.

He nervously licked his lips, wincing when the taste of iron filled his mouth, "Half."

Jeongin blinked, looking dazed and ill. He looked like he might pass out, cry or puke- perhaps all three.

"What?"

"I'm uh- half. My biologic dad is a vampire and my mum...isn't."

"Half." Jeongin repeated slowly, like the word was a foreign concept for him to understand. Which it probably was, as Jeongin had met Chan's parents, and yet it never occured to Jeongin that his boyfriend had _another_ dad he wasn't aware of.

"And Seungmin?"

"He's completely human..." Chan winced slightly, feeling the analytical glare from Seungmin, "-ish."

"I've known about him since we were babies, and I help him feed once or twice a month." Seungmin supplied, watching the two with, now what could only be described as, worrisome eyes.

Jeongin wobbled, and Chan reached out, only wincing when Jeongin flinched, stepping back, "For how long?"

Seungmin grimaced, not sure how this would end, "Uh...he's only been feeding off me since I was 18 for...ethical reasons. Before that he fed off my older brother."

"Oh my god." Jeongin stated, continuing to stare intently at the same spot on the hard wood floor, "You're pranking me right? Is this a joke?"

Chan felt his eyes prick with tears, "No. I- I was going to tell you- but I didn't know-"

"You were _going_ to tell me?!" Jeongin exploded, finally meeting Chans eyes, "We've been dating for almost 2 years, Chan! When the fuck were you _going_ to tell me that you were- are-"

_When_ _I_ _was going to ask you to move in with me after_ _I_ _graduated,_ Chan mentally said to himself, but didn't think it was the right to guilt trip Jeongin when he was so vulnerable.

"Well, he's telling you now, isn't he?" Seungmin suddenly asked defensively, moving to stand beside Chan. Jeongin couldn't help but stare at the mark on his neck, two perfectly punctured holes to the side of his neck, dangerously close to his pulse.

The younger male gulped, in what Chan could easily smell as pure fear.

"You," Seungmin then said, turning to Chan, "Explain everything to him. _Everything_ _._ "

"And you, try and keep an open mind, okay?" He directed at Jeongin, who couldn't even bring himself to answer.

"Felix is here to pick me up."

And with that, Seungmin gracefully leaned over the sofa to grab his bag, and made a straight line for the door, not looking back at either of the men he had left behind.

The door slammed shut, and Jeongin watched as Chan flinched at the impact.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 9 ]  
 _1 YEAR AGO_

" _Is Chan_ _coming_ _over for_ _Christmas_ _dinner?"_

"Mum, Chan has his own family, he might want to visit them instead."

" _Ah_ _you_ _are_ _right_ _,_ _how_ _about for_ _boxing_ _day?_ "

"I could ask...if you'd like."

" _Oh Jeongin hun, it_ _isn't_ _about_ _what_ _I like! He is your_ _boyfriend_ _afterall_ _. Besides_ _if your_ _sister_ _can_ _bring_ _her_ _useless_ _illiterate_ _biker_ _boyfriend_ _then you can definitely_ _bring_ _your polite and handsome, well behaved medical student boyfriend."_

"I- thanks? Thanks mum."

" _Paah, it's the least_ _I_ _could do_ _after_ _Chan sent me that wonderful_ _knitting_ _kit for_ _my_ _birthday_ _. Does he_ _wear_ _scarfs? I'm_ _thinking_ _of making him a scarf._ "

"I don't think I've ever seen him wear one, but I'm sure he'd appreciate anything you make him. Oh and remember! No garlic for dinner if he does come, he's allergic."

" _My, hates the sun, allergic to garlic- you sure you_ _aren't_ _dating_ _a vampire?_ "

"Ha ha, so funny. He can barely even look at blood without cringing. I tripped down the stairs a couple weeks ago and cut my knee and he nearly passed out! Went completely pale at the sight of my blood."

" _Jeongin are you a baby? Tripping over and_ _hurting_ _yourself_ _, you need to look_ _after_ _yourself_ _better! Speaking of- did you_ _hear_ _? Mrs.Lee from_ _across_ _the road is_ _having_ _twins!"_

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 10 ]

  
"So...are you like...100 years old?"

Chan chuckled at that, marvelling at how much Jeongin had calmed down and was back to asking ridiculous questions. So very...Yang Jeongin.

It had been almost an hour, and after Jeongin's forceful pleads for Chan to go wash his face and change his shirt, the two sat on the sofa quietly (on opposite sides, the space between them like an ocean of distrust). Chan had promised, just as Seungmin told him, to answer whatever questions Jeongin had.

And Jeongin, because he was far too kind and trusting, listened to him, taking in all the information.

"No, I'm still 24. Because I'm only half, I age normally. And I'm also not dead...or undead, or whatever you think vampires are."

Hesitantly, Chan reached out his arm towards Jeongin. This time, the younger male didn't flinch or shuffle back, making Chan was to cry in relief. Jeongin simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"You can check for my pulse," he muttered, watching as Jeongin gently reached out to touch his wrist, "It's there."

The air felt thick, and Jeongin felt his throat run dry. He knew Chan had a heartbeat. He knew that. The hours he spent pressed against Chan's bare chest, the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat lulling him to sleep on those nights where he felt like he was flying away. It kept him grounded.

He knew it was there.

So why did he feel the urge to make sure? Like everything he remembered of Chan before this moment was fake? A mask? An illusion? A _lie_?

Jeongins fingers were soft and delicate as they barely touched the surface of Chan's skin, but enough to feel the now steady beating of his pulse.

He cleared his throat, pulling his hand away quickly like it burned, "I felt it."

Chan didn't reply, only brought his hand back to his chest, holding it.

Jeongin felt horribly guilty, but what was he to do? He just found out his boyfriend of two years, the man he was deeply in love with was a _vampire._ The only vampire knowledge he had was limited to reading and watching the twilight franchise religiously in highschool.

That sparked an idea.

"So," Jeongin started, trying to push as much humour into his shaky voice as he could, "How accurate was twilight?"

Chan burst into his signature warm laughter, yet it lacked volume and depth, yet Jeongin couldn't help but smile, immersed in the way Chan's eyes twinkled in hidden amusement.

"Oh god don't even get me _started_ on that shit. There was nothing that angered me more than Edward Cullen as a teenager."

"Oh my gosh- do you go sparkly in the sun? I feel like I would've noticed by now."

Chan rolled his eyes, the ghost of a giggle still on his lips, "Absolutely not. Why the fuck would we _sparkle_? It makes no sense!"

Jeongin couldn't help but laugh at that. Never had he thought he would see Chan look as disgusted as he did while explaining the difference between twilight and the actual culture of vampires (from weird welcoming gifts to coming of age ceremonies) (but apparently, according to Chan, most are very outdated and his vampire side of the family doesn't practise it much).

"And what's with throwing people across the room like that? Yeah we're stronger than average people our age, and my dad is definitely a lot stronger than the average man- but come _on._ "

"Oh right..." Jeongin debated whether or not asking, because although the current situation was completely baffling and felt more like a fever-dream than anything, Jeongin enjoyed the passion and wisdom in Chan's voice as he spoke about an entirely different world of people. The previous fear and anxiety completely gone and replaced with bemusement if anything.

It made Jeongin wonder how long Chan had actually been wanting to tell all of this to Jeongin, making him feel horribly guilty for what he had accused before.

"Where is your biological dad...if you don't mind me asking?"

Chan laughed, "Honestly, I have no idea."

Jeongin blinked, "Oh."

"As in, he visited me on my birthday this year, brought me souvenirs from Cambodia and Venezuela. But after that, I have no idea where he went. He'll probably visit for christmas though." He turned to look at Jeongin, who still seemed beyond confused and uncomfortable for asking such a heavy questions, "But honestly, I don't blame him. He is over seven hundred years old."

"Sev- seven _hundred_?!"

Chan sighed, relaxing as he leaned back into the sofa, "Don't let that fool you though, he looks like he's 30. Tells everyone who sees us together that he's my older brother."

"I'm sorry hold on- he's seven _hundred_ years old?!"

Suddenly, Jeongin felt an overwhelming sensation of relief that Chan would age normally. There isn't anything that would scare and detriment their relationship more if Jeongin would grow into an old angry man and Chan would remain his gorgeous 24 year old self.

Not to mention, once Jeongin passed, Chan would be left all alone to find new people to call family and-

Jeongin wanted to cry at the thought of it, leading him wanting to hug Chan forever and to not let go under any circumstances. A life without anyone, or worse, watching everyone leave you one by one is something Jeongin would never wish upon anyone.

Especially the one he loved.

Jeongin sighed deflatedly, thousands of questions and emotions still swirling around his mind like a tornado. Unsure whether he should continue to mull on the fact that Chan had kept such a thing from him, or to appreciate that he knew now, and to decide on what he would do next.

Because surely, in the grander scheme of things, it didn't change anything. Chan was still the same Chan he saw last night, or the night before, or the one he met 2 years ago. They had both grown, matured, but they were still _Chan_ and _Jeongin._ What Chan was, is, or what he had always been, didn't change anything.

Yet, Jeongin still felt a horrible feeling of fear and insecurity at the bottom of his stomach, chest tight when he stole a glance and an equally as nervous Chan.

"Chan, I'll be honest with you...I don't-"

"It's fine." The other said, "I get it."

Jeongin stilled, his lips feeling chapped at the constant nervous biting he had been subjecting them to, "You do?"

"It's a lot to take in." Chan continued to say, voice light, like it was slowly floating above them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Jeongin felt the guilt pang his chest, but stayed still, unsure of how to answer.

"Maybe you should go home for today."

Jeongin watched Chan for any indication of regret or relief, but instead Chan refused to meet his eyes. Still fiddling with his fingers, the fangs digging deep into his bottom lip, in what Jeongin had learnt to be from similar nervousness than anything else.

"Okay."

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 11 ]  
 _PRESENT_

**Jeonginbaby**  
i got home safe

jisung met me half  
way to the bus stop  
and dropped me  
off at home

**Chanie**  
okay that's good

sorry i couldn't drive  
you home. my senses  
are a little all over  
the place

**Jeonginbaby**  
i wanted to ask you  
about that before

what do you mean  
by senses?

**Chanie**  
perhaps that's the  
ONLY thing twilight  
got semi-correct

i can hear further and  
clearer, higher frequency,  
i can kind of see in the dark?  
taste and smell is also  
a lot stronger than humans.

but my dad is a lot better,  
and a lot like edward cullen  
now that i think about it

**Jeonginbaby**  
he sneaks into teenage  
girls bedrooms to stare  
at them while they sleep?

**Chanie**  
i'd rather not think about  
my dads weird romance  
life,,,

do you have any other  
questions

i know you do

**Jeonginbaby**  
it's about seungmin

he said something about  
his brother and feeding,  
i wanted to know how  
that worked

if you don't mind

**Chanie**  
not at all, i'll answer  
all your questions

since i'm not 'pure'  
blooded vampire,  
i don't need to drink  
blood often, in fact  
i can pretty much  
substitute actual food  
most the time if i'm  
hungry

so i normally need to  
feed only once or twice a  
month, and seungmins  
family has always been  
close to my biological  
dads. they're banshees.  
so they help me out, since  
their blood is also part  
supernatural and more...  
filling than human?

about seungmin's  
brother, its frowned  
upon to drink blood from  
a minor, so i only drank  
from his brother who was  
18 by the time i started  
needing blood

**Jeonginbaby**  
when was that?

**Chanie**  
it's a little complicated,,

technically i started to  
need blood when i was 13,  
but i didn't start drinking  
it until i was 17.

**Jeonginbaby**  
...

why?

**Chanie**  
probably the same reason  
you felt so scared to even  
sit next to me

i was horrified at the idea  
of drinking someones  
blood. i felt like a monster.

but, even if your half,  
if you don't drink blood,  
you die. your body basically  
starts to shut down and i...

i wasn't ready to die.

**Jeonginbaby**  
oh

i'm sorry

**Chanie**  
no, i'm sorry.

you deserved to know  
this a long time to go,  
and in person.

**Jeonginbaby**  
i hardly think 2 years  
is long enough for you  
to trust me enough to  
tell me this

i don't blame you for  
not telling me, not  
anymore.

**Chanie**  
it doesn't matter how  
long i've known you  
jeongin

i trust you more than  
you'll ever know

but i don't trust myself

**Jeonginbaby**  
you think you'd hurt  
me?

**Chanie**  
do you think i'd hurt  
you?

**Jeonginbaby**  
no

**Chanie**  
i wouldn't. i would  
never hurt you.

but you never know  
what trouble i could  
bring

theres a reason my  
mother didn't want to  
stay with my biological  
dad after she found out  
what he really is

**Jeonginbaby**  
you'd never hurt me  
chan.

**Chanie**  
i'm glad you have so  
much faith in me, even  
after all the stuff i've  
told you

you're quite remarkable,  
yang jeongin, never change.

**Jeonginbaby**  
i don't know if that's true.  
i still can't wrap my head  
around this and it just feels  
...so surreal. everything's  
changed in such a short  
amount of time and i don't  
know how to keep up.

**Chanie**  
perhaps its changed for  
you, but not for me.

you're still the jeongin  
i loved.

**Jeonginbaby**  
loved?

**Chanie**  
love now. loved before.  
will continue to love.

but it isn't about me,  
this is you.

**Jeonginbaby**  
it sounds like your  
giving me a way out  
of this

**Chanie**  
and if i am?

**Jeonginbaby**  
i would call you an  
idiot for thinking i  
would leave

**Chanie**  
maybe i am

goodnight jeongin

**Jeonginbaby**  
that's sounds awfully  
conclusive of you

goodnight is not  
how i want to end  
this chan.

neither of us would  
have a goodnight's  
sleep

**Chanie**

i don't think i'll be  
able to sleep anytime  
soon anyways

but i'll try for you

goodnight jeongin,  
i hope we can talk  
tomorrow.

**Jeonginbaby**  
goodnight is not  
goodbye, bang chan.

  
**Chanie**  
i know

i'm sorry.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 12 ]

Jeongin's room seemed particularly quiet that night.

His roommate was out, and so the shared dorm felt void of all sounds. Not even the usual passing car or honking of city traffic was present, which made Jeongin question how long he had been soundlessly staring up at his ceiling. It was obviously well into the morning now, all that had happened before lost into the night of a new day.

He was used to this, the quiet. Chan was never really a guy who favoured loudness (unlike their friend Jisung for example, who seemed to be on a constant high at the loudest volume). The nights spent in Chan's house were similarly quiet.

Yet, now all Jeongin could think of were the minuscule moments of sound that he would miss.

The steady rise and fall of Chan's chest, the intake of breath so quiet and smooth it could easily be missed. Sometimes Chan grew restless in the night, and would turn over or move around jerkily, pulling the sheets and ruffling the quilt around them.

And that was when Chan actually _slept,_ as more often than not, Jeongin awoke in the night for a glass of water, only to catch Chan sitting by the window seat, or out by the balcony, the bright reflection of the stars in his eyes.

He just sat there, basking in the moons light, completely at peace with the night.

It made a lot of sense now.

Jeongin turned in his own bed, pulling a pillow close to his chest as he reminisced about how it felt when he would walk up to Chan on those sleepless nights. Chan would never be too surprised to see him, and would only open his arms to envelop Jeongin. His cool skin contradicting with Jeongin's own sleepy warmth.

Sometimes they'd just sit there, quietly underneath the navy blue and ebony black sky, the humming of the wind on the other side of the window glass. Sometimes they'd talk about everything and nothing, just appreciating eachothers rumbling voices. Sometimes they fell asleep like that, encased in eachothers arms, only to wake up the next day with horrible back and leg pains at their weird angles.

Unknowingly, Jeongin felt a warm salty tear fall from the corner of his eye, travelling down the creases of his face until it reached his mouth. He wiped it away, stunned when he felt more tears slowly seep down his face, mouth tasting bitter.

"God I'm pathetic." He mumbled to himself, sitting up straight, the pillow in his arms still held tightly to his chest. His heartbeat was running miles ahead of him, and Jeongin let it, finding the quick paced pulsating of his pulse calming and mundane, humbling almost. A reminder that he was human.

It made him think about Chan, or in particular his lack of humanity.

But...that wasn't right. Chan was all the human he was, just, a little more special.

It made him wonder then, how must Chan have felt? Listening to Jeongin's heartbeat whenever they were together?

Because even to this day, everytime Chan kissed him, Jeongin felt his heart quicken in nervousness and anticipation, but more in excitement. In contentment.

He was so in love.

[ LOVERS  
FANGS 13 ]

Chan sat on the window bench, letting the cool post-summer breeze gently caress his cheeks, which for once, were warm and flushed from the events of the day before.

He had tried to sleep, in the slight chance that Jeongin wanted to see him the next day. His boyfriend (or whatever he wanted them to be or not be now) had a horrible gift of seeing right through Chan. The older male could smile brightly, energetic and playful...and yet Jeongin would still smile sympathetically, dropping a warm cup of black coffee infront of him.

( "You didn't sleep much last night, did you, love?"

"..."

"Well, I don't know about you Chan, but I really need a nap and some cuddles. Maybe a movie as well. How do you feel about that?"

"Okay..."

"Okay." )

But he ended up staring at the empty space next to him, hand stretched out, caressing a body that wasn't there. Unbearably, he pulled himself out of the cold bed and onto the window bench, sat staring at the stars until they too, had to leave him alone with his thoughts.

Chan sighed deeply, feeling the breath descend all the way to the bottom of his lungs, chest expanding and back muscles relaxing. Perhaps wings could have sprouted from his shoulder blades if he held his breath a little longer, but instead he exhaled, letting the new morning air out through his nose again.

It was nearly sunrise, and from far away, Chan could begin to see the gentle brush strokes of pink and orange starting to form. Like water colours, fluid, light, easily smudged by the overbearing darkness of the night that wasn't quite ready to leave.

He sighed again, this time with less emotion pouring into every breath. He was exhausted, so very exhausted.

But terrified.

He knew it wasn't for Jeongin, because he spoke nothing but truth when he said he would never hurt Jeongin. Or anyone.

And it wasn't for himself either, for Jeongin wouldn't hurt him. He was far too empathetic, caring, wonderfully kind and free-spirited. A pixie almost. Fae. His father would like him (biological).

The terror was for what would happen now that everything was out in the open. Where it would take their relationship, or lack of relationship.

"I miss him." He whispered into the glass of the window, warm breath fogging it up like a cloud.

He had thought the bed was a worse place to wallow in self pity, but after a few hours of walking around, scrolling aimlessly through his phone and, inevitably, perched by the window bench for hours into the morning, he came to a pathetic conclusion- everywhere he breathed, slept, cried and waited; a part of Jeongin was embedded into the creases.

The fold of the sofa held the sleepless nights of movies and cuddles, the cracks in the marble counter savouring the late afternoon breakfasts. The bed sheets imprinted with the scent of Jeongin's laughter, his tears, his cries, whispers, him.

The more and more Chan thought about the nights, mornings and days spent together, he dreaded the thought of running out of memories. Having no more to think about, for perhaps after today, no more would be made together.

"I'll..." he started, louder this time, as if announcing it to himself, convincing himself this was the final solution, "I'll miss him."

"God, you make it sound like you're _actually_ going to kill me. You sure you're not a cannibal? Now might be a good time to confess."

Chan's breath hitched, unshed tears and the lump of heartbreak in his throat had begun to unknowingly creep up on him, but this _voice._

It was too early to see the reflection on the window glass, as the sun begun to peak under the blanket of lightening skies, shining obnoxiously out from the gaps between the tall buildings of Seoul. But if he could see a reflection, perhaps he would be able to see the creases of Jeongins smile, the one he showed when he teased Chan about the smallest of things.

"How did you-" he tried to say, his voice coming out slower than the speed of which he processed the situation. Chan slowly turned around, feeling lightheaded.

Jeongin stood in the middle of his bedroom, as expected, grinning widely and brightly at the sight of a dishelved and surprised Chan, "How did I get in? Through the front door," he paused, turning to look at the bedroom door, and then at Chan, amusement in his eyes, "Obviously."

"I- yes. Obviously." Chan repeated, far too stunned to coherently come up with a witty remark.

"I thought your senses were supposed to be Edward Cullen style?" Jeongin continued, taking a slow, tentative step forward. "You didn't hear me open the door? Or trip over the groceries I left here last night?"

The somewhat growing banter between them cracked, like glass. A small fragment horribly damaged, one small wrong step, and the entire pane would shatter around them.

Chan swallowed, throat feeling horribly dry, "I put the milk in the fridge, if that's what your worried about."

Jeongin mirrored Chan's weak smile, but spoke no further.

Instead they watched eachother, the room enveloped in an almost surreal and enchanting hue of pink. The sun slowly making its appearance known in the conversation, demanding attention.

Attention neither boys were going to give it, as all their attention was focused on eachother.

"I..." Jeongin began, although felt himself falter by the way Chan's eyes, previously filled with hope and chance, now drooped with understanding. With acceptance.

Chan assumed this was the end, and Jeongin wanted to roll his eyes at how horribly dramatic this whole ordeal had become.

"I am extremely mad at you." He said pointedly, tearing his eyes away from Chan's, instead staring out the window. The sky was beginning to turn blue, the pink slowly withering away.

Chan nodded, "Yes."

"And I still have a lot to ask and say to you." Jeongin continued, voice still demanding.

"I imagine you do."

Chan continued to watch his partner in a mix of awe and apprehension, feeling as though salt was being added to the would. Why couldn't he just end it? Hammer through the glass Chan was so helplessly standing on, the last bit of hope still clinic to his heels.

"The first thing I have to say is, I'm sorry."

Blinking, Chan gazed at Jeongin's face, the early morning sun shining right at him, making it hard to see his eyes.

Jeongin then took a few final steps forward, the distance between them growing smaller and smaller, the thread tied to their fingers weaving up back into a tightly secured ball of yarn between them. They were so close now, that Chan had to strain his neck to look up to see Jeongin's face from where he was still sitting on the window bench.

"The second thing is," he said softly, so only Chan could hear him, as if being too loud might awaken the universe and change whatever was about to happen, "I love you. Loved you before and will continue to love you."

His face was soft, cheeks relaxed as he spoke quietly into their space. Chan went speechless, words lost in the sea of raving emotions, lost to the tide.

"Thirdly..." Jeongin leaned down, expression suddenly serious, and the familiar feeling of doubt crashed into Chan's calming water.

"Would you feel better if we slept in a coffin? Because I'll be honest, I dont know if this relationship can work if we must, I get claustrophobic babe."

Chan saw the exact moment the false seriousness shifted to absolute teasing banter, the grin so wide and bright and _Jeongin_ , the rising sun had nothing to compare.

But Chan didn't get to experience it for long, as the next moment his lips were pressed against Jeongin's smile, happiness flourishing through his chest.  
  
  
  


[ LOVERS  
FANGS 14 ]  
 _1 HOUR BEFORE_

_1 missed call from_   
_**Jeonginnie** _

_2 missed calls from_   
**Jeonginnie**

_3 missed calls from_   
**_Jeonginnie_ **

**Squirrelboy**  
WHAGT THE FUCKL  
DO YOIW WANT

**Jeonginnie**  
i need a ride

**Squirrelboy**  
GET ONE YOURSELFK

**Jeonginnie**  
i don't have a license  
jisung.

**Squirrelboy**  
YOU KNOW WHAT I  
DONT HAVE JEONGIN??

SLEEP

YOU KNOW WHY I  
DONT HAVE SLEEP???

BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING  
CALLINF ME AT 5AM ON  
A GODDAMN SATURDAY  
FOR A RIDE

**Jeonginnie**  
but its important ):

**Squirrelboy**  
CALL AN UBER BITCH

**Jeonginnie**  
BUT YOU CAN DRIVE  
ME FOR FREE

**Squirrelboy**  
WHERE IS SO IMPORTANT  
YOU NEED ME TO DRIVE  
YOU THERE AT 5AM

ON A S A T URDAY

**Jeonginnie**  
chans house :D

**Squirrelboy**  
BITCH YOUWJSJMS

DID I NOT JUST PICK  
YOU UP FROM THERE  
CRYING YOUR MFING  
EYES OUT LESS THAN  
12 HOURS AGO????

**Jeonginnie**  
DUDE

ITS IMPORTANT

I LOVE HIM

**Squirrelboy**  
well isn't that sweet

CONGRATUFUCKINGLATIONS  
JEONGIN YOU LOVE YOUR  
BOYFRIEND

DID YOU DEADASS CALL ME  
JUST TO DRIVE YOU THERE  
SO YOU CAN RUB IT IN MY  
FACE THATS IM SINGLE???

**Jeonginnie**  
jisung PLEASE

I SWEAR ILL NEVER  
ASK FOR ANYTHING  
ELSE IN MY WHOLE  
LIFE

**Squirrelboy**  
you think our friendship  
is going to last your  
whole life?? bitch if you  
be calling me at these  
times your whole life  
will end THE NEXT TIME  
I SEE YOU

**Jeonginnie**  
YOUR DORM IS  
LITERALLY NEXT TO  
MY FUCKING  
BUILDING I SEE YOU  
EVERYDAY

**Squirrelboy**  
EXACTLY BITCH

YOU DIE AT DAWN

**Jeonginnie**  
great!! think you can  
drive me to chans  
before then?

**Squirrelboy**  
OVER

MY

DEAD

BODY

BITCH

**Jeonginnie**  
i'll give you lee  
minho's number

**Squirrelboy**  
give me 5 minutes to  
brush my teeth

bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> (TW) mentions of blood
> 
> CAN YOU BELIEVE I STARTED THIS AT 2AM AND WROTE THE FIRST DRAFT UNTIL 6AM?? I'VE NEVER DONE THAT WITHOUT A BREAK BEFORE. quarantine is making me insane. nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed this !! it delves into the lore behind my fantastic world of the supernatural while still focusing on the new step of jeongchans beautifully natural and growing relationship.
> 
> i wonder where their story  
> will end up next? ;)
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> (this story is published on wattpad (by the same name) minus the extra smut at the end!)


End file.
